La Fin du Cauchemar 3 sur 4
by Matteic
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de Rowena Zahnrei. Wolverine relève le défi de Diablo dans un match d'escrime. Fic X2 avec un léger Kuroro


Disclaimer : Les X-Men ne m'appartiennent pas. S'il vous plait, ne m'attaquez pas en justice et ne me volez pas mon histoire !

**La Fin du Cauchemar**

Par Rowena

Traduit de l'anglais par Matteic

* * *

Il se faisait appeler Logan, mais il ne savait pas si c'était son vrai nom ou s'il l'avait pris quelque part au cours de sa longue vie. Enfin, il supposait qu'elle avait été longue. Grâce aux expériences du depuis peu décédé Colonel Stryker – l'homme qui avait fait recouvrir son squelette d'un métal pratiquement indestructible connu sous le nom d'adamantium – il ne se souvenait de rien avant quinze ans. Et, même avec le facteur autoguérisseur qui faisait de son âge un mystère, il était clair qu'il avait plus que quinze ans.

Logan en avait assez de tout ces mystères. Il en avait assez de ce vide béant dans sa tête, qui se moquait de lui avec des images qui pouvaient être des souvenirs ou juste des rêves. Il avait beau essayer, il ne pouvait jamais se souvenir des choses dont il voulait se souvenir – quand et où il était né, quel était son vrai nom, s'il avait été marié... Mais l'ironie de sa vie semblait être que les choses qu'il aurait aimé oublier le poursuivaient.

Ça faisait une semaine. Une semaine entière depuis le sacrifice de Jeannie. Sept jours depuis que la superbe rousse tête de mule qui lui avait tapé dans l'œil et qu'il avait gravée dans son cœur avait accompli l'impossible. Elle avait fait appel aux incroyables pouvoirs qui sommeillaient en elle pour retenir les flots déchaînés qui avaient surgi du réservoir – inondant la base d'Alkali Lake, l'antre du Colonel Stryker et de son équipe de savants fous – et en même temps elle avait donné au jet assez de puissance pour se mettre à l'abri. Elle les avait tous sauvés, mais le coût avait été sa propre vie...

Il avait fait ce cauchemar auparavant. Ça venait en flashes, en images brutales de bouts de souvenirs. De l'eau jaillissante. Un bassin à poissons rouges. Un rire hésitant, le goût salé d'un biscuit croustillant au goût de mer sur sa langue. Un goût à la délicatesse enivrante.

Le Japon.

Une femme... des yeux sombres, bridés, brillant d'amour, les riches couleurs de son kimono de soie emplissant de honte toutes les fleurs du jardin de repos. Il se penchait en avant pour un baiser, renversant la petite bouteille de saké, tous deux riant alors que son contenu coulait dans le bassin... est-ce que les poissons rouges peuvent être ivres ?

Ombre et lumière, les vagues se brisant contre les rochers. La silhouette du mont Fuji au loin. Et elle était toujours là, tendant la main pour prendre la sienne, magnifique dans son habit traditionnel... il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau...

Elle était dans ses bras. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Ses yeux étaient froids, vitreux, regardant dans le vide. Ses cheveux sombres s'étalaient sur le sol de bois alors qu'il s'agenouillait, berçant son corps sans vie dans ses bras, une douleur, une rage différente de toutes celles qu'il avait jamais senties déchirant son esprit...

Mais il n'était pas au Japon. Il était au Canada, à genoux dans la neige. Seulement, c'était Jean qu'il tenait maintenant dans ses bras, ses cheveux roux défaits volant au vent, ses yeux brillants et inquiets mémorisant tous les détails de son visage rude alors qu'elle passait une main douce sur sa joue râpeuse... " Au revoir... "

" NOOOON ! "

Logan s'assit brusquement dans son lit, haletant et en sueur, les détails de son cauchemar s'effaçant déjà de sa mémoire. Il leva la main pour se toucher le front, et s'arracha presque l'œil avec une griffe d'adamantium. Avec un juron, Logan rentra ses griffes et se leva, marchant vers la porte. Sans se préoccuper d'où il allait ni d'où il allait atterrir, Logan suivit le long couloir moquetté. Il avait besoin d'attaquer quelque chose. Il avait besoin de hurler. Il avait besoin de donner un coup de poing dans le mur.

Alors qu'il tournait à un coin, les vue perçante de Logan remarqua une faible lumière apparaissant sous la porte du nouvel arrivé. Ses oreilles sensibles captèrent le faible SCRITCH SCRITCH d'un stylo sur le papier. Donc, Kurt était réveillé lui aussi...

Faisant demi-tour, Logan retourna à sa chambre. Il avait un katana dans l'armoire, quelque part. Il ne savait pas où il l'avait eu ni comment, mais il savait que c'était une putain de bonne épée.

Peut-être qu'il était temps de répondre à l'offre du farfadet.

* * *

Christian, mon cher ami

Comment puis-je commencer ? En ce moment, tu dois sans doute penser que ton père avait raison toutes ces années quand il disait que j'étais un démon. Il semble qu'on ne puisse pas sortir dans la rue ni même allumer la télévision ces temps-ci sans tomber sur le portrait-robot de l' 'Assassin de la Maison-Blanche'. Oui, oui, je sais que le portrait n'est pas parfait, mais même toi tu ne peux pas nier une certaine ressemblance avec ton serviteur. Combien connais-tu d'autres hommes bleus avec des yeux dorés et des oreilles pointues ? Bon, peut-être qu'il y en a quelques uns. Mais les cicatrices ont dû confirmer les faits.

Christian, je t'en prie, crois-moi quand je te dis que tout ça n'est pas ce que ça semble être ! Je peux expliquer...

Kurt Wagner secoua la tête avec un soupir frustré, laissa tomber le stylo et se balança dans sa chaise, les genoux appuyés contre le bord du bureau.

" Je peux expliquer. " murmura-t-il pour lui-même. " Ja. C'est ça. Oh, salut Christian, j'écris juste pour te dire que la semaine dernière j'ai attaqué le Président des États-Unis avec un couteau ! Mais ce n'était pas vraiment ma faute, tu sais. Un militaire complètement barjot nommé William Stryker me l'a fait faire avec un contrôle mental ! "

Kurt laissa sa chaise retomber sur le plancher de chêne avec un bruit sourd et passa une main tridactyle dans ses courtes boucles bleues. " Oh, oui, ça a l'air très bien " dit-il, son accent s'additionnant de sarcasme. " Il va sûrement croire ça. " Se levant, Kurt laissa tomber ses épaules et leva sa queue vers la fenêtre de sa chambre.

" Ach, peut-être que si quelqu'un pouvait m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ça serait plus facile, ja ? Je continue à penser que je vais me réveiller à la maison avec le Cirque de Munich. " Il gloussa légèrement, mais ses yeux demeurèrent sombres.

" Je devrais vraiment arrêter de parler tout seul, franchement. La plupart des gens pensent déjà que je suis bizarre. Je suis le type bleu effrayant avec un accent et toutes ces cicatrices de malade. Oh, et vous avez vu sa queue ? Et ces pieds ? "

Kurt secoua la tête et appuya les mains contre le bord de la fenêtre, laissant courir son regard doré sur le parc de l'école de Charles Xavier pour les Surdoués. Le vaste domaine planté d'arbres était plongé dans les ombres de la nuit paisible, mais les yeux brillants de Kurt pouvaient voir dans l'ombre, lui permettant de voir chaque détail du magnifique jardin sous ses fenêtres.

" Peut-être que les étudiants croient que je suis sourd, même avec mes oreilles. " dit-il. " Mais je ne veux pas qu'ils pensent que je suis cinglé aussi ! "

" Tu parles tout seul, mec ? "

Kurt bondit si haut qu'il toucha presque le plafond. L'homme qui venait de parler était appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, un cigare éteint calé dans le coin de sa bouche.

" Parce que si tu me causais, je te préviens que je parle pas un mot d'allemand. "

Kurt appuya une main contre son cœur, luttant pour se remettre du choc éprouvé à la soudaine intrusion dans ses pensées.

" Ach, Herr Logan " il réussit à sourire. " je ne t'ai pas entendu frapper. "

Logan entra dans la pièce. " Parce que je l'ai pas fait. " dit-il, s'avançant vers le bureau et jetant un coup d'œil à la lettre inachevée de Kurt.

" Hmm " grommela-t-il. " Je pensais pas que les gens écrivaient encore des lettres. Pas avec toutes ces saletés d'emails et de messagerie instantanée qu'il y a maintenant. "

Kurt sourit un peu malgré lui en se dépêchant de ranger la lettre dans une chemise et hors de vue.

" Eh bien, j'ai toujours eu... du mal... avec les ordinateurs. " avoua-t-il, sa queue remuant nerveusement. Il agita une main à trois doigts pour la montrer à Logan. " Ces touches ne semblent pas avoir été dessinées en pensant à moi. J'ai le même problème avec la plupart des téléphones. " Il haussa les épaules. " Eh puis, j'aime bien les lettres. Elles me semblent plus personnelles. "

Logan hocha la tête pour dire qu'il comprenait. " Alors, c'est pour qui ? " demanda-t-il en désignant la chemise.

Kurt baissa les yeux. " Un de mes plus vieux amis. " lui dit-il à voix basse. " Christian Gunther. Nous nous sommes connus quand nous étions enfants. " Puis il leva les yeux, les yeux brillants. " Il est ingénieur en aéronautique, tu sais. " dit-il. " Et il a un fils de cinq ans, Amil. " Kurt sourit largement. " Chaque fois que le cirque passait près de chez eux, ils venaient me voir. " Puis il pencha la tête sur le côté, regardant Logan avec curiosité.

" Pourquoi es-tu venu, mein Freund ? Il est largement plus de minuit. "

Logan haussa les épaules pour montrer qu'il s'en fichait. " Tout le monde roupille ici. " grogna-t-il. " Bon, à part le gamin Jones. Mais pour la conversation, y'a mieux.

" Tu veux parler, alors ? " lui demanda Kurt.

Logan secoua la tête. " Non. "

" Un autre cauchemar ? "

Comment pouvait-il – Réprimant fermement un regard agressif, Logan soupira. Le farfadet était perceptif, il devait l'admettre.

" Et alors. " Le Canadien secoua à nouveau sa tête drue. " Je ne voulais pas t'embêter avec ça avant demain matin, mais vu que tu es déjà réveillé... " Il sortit son katana de derrière son dos. Kurt arrondit légèrement les yeux en comprenant où voulait en venir son ami.

" Maintenant ? "

" Si tu n'as rien de mieux à faire. Je sens une partie de cette tension et agressivité dont tu parlais en train de monter, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. "

Un sourire se dessina lentement sur le visage fin de Kurt. " En fait, ja. " dit-il. " Je me suis assez frustré ces temps-ci. Alors, Herr Logan, tu veux marcher jusqu'à la Salle des Dangers, ou nous prenons une route plus directe ? "

" Pas question farfadet. " dit Logan. " Tu peux toujours courir. Tu sais très bien que ton petit tour me rend malade. "

Kurt rit. " Je te vois là-bas, alors, mein Freund. Ne mets pas trop longtemps, d'accord ? "

Et sur ce, Kurt disparut dans un BAMF théâtral et une fumée de soufre.

Christian et Amil apparaissent dans Excalibur 77 " Plus Petit Dénominateur Commun ". J'ai inventé leur nom de famille et le métier de Christian.

Traduit de l'allemand.

* * *

Quand Logan entra dans la Salle des Dangers, il resta cloué sur place par ce qu'il vit. Kurt se tenait au milieu du large sol métallique. Et il jonglait avec trois épées.

Cela en soit n'était pas si alarmant sachant que Kurt avait passé la large majorité de sa vie dans un cirque. Cependant, Kurt ne jonglait pas de manière traditionnelle. L'acrobate indigo était en équilibre sur une main, utilisant son autre main, ses pieds souples, et sa queue pour garder les trois épées en l'air. Logan s'arrêta net, sidéré.

Kurt lui fit un large sourire la tête en bas, puis il poussa avec son bras et exécuta un saut périlleux arrière parfait à travers le cercle des trois épées. Puis, utilisant sa queue et ses deux bras, le jeune homme réussit à attraper les trois épées avant qu'elles s'écrasent au sol, écartant largement les bras tout en s'inclinant pour son public.

" Je m'ennuyais en t'attendant. " expliqua Kurt, se redressant et marchant vers Logan. " Pas mal, nein ? Je faisais ça pour attirer les foules. Amanda et moi, on allait au milieu de la plus grande place de la ville et Amanda annonçait le spectacle pendant que je jonglais. Le plus drôle est que tout le monde était convaincu que mes orteils et ma queue n'étaient que des prothèses. " il haussa les épaules. " Je suppose qu'ils choisissaient de croire ce qui était le plus facile. En tout cas, c'était mieux pour moi. Quand ils pensaient que je portais un costume je pouvais me promener à visage découvert. "

" Tu comptes utiliser ces trois-là ? " demanda Logan, désignant les épées de Kurt avec son katana.

" Eh bien, ça dépend de ce que tu veux. " lui dit Kurt. " C'est ton jeu. Tu choisis les règles. "

Logan grogna. " Très généreux de ta part, farfadet. " dit-il. Kurt inclina poliment la tête.

" Très bien. " dit Logan. " Comme c'est ton premier match, on va garder les choses simples. Une épée chacun, pas de pouvoirs. Considère ça comme un échauffement. Le match se termine lorsque l'un de nous est touché par l'épée de l'autre. Le bras, le torse, aucune importance du moment que c'est au-dessus de la ceinture. "

Kurt se téléporta vers le mur le plus éloigné et rangea soigneusement les deux épées supplémentaires dans leurs cases respectives. Il les avait trouvées dans le placard des armes. Elles étaient plutôt bien équilibrées, mais Kurt regrettait ses propres épées. Quand il le pourrait, il trouverait un moyen de retrouver et de contacter son vieux cirque.

Quand les épées furent bien en sécurité, en un clin d'œil et un nuage de fumée, Kurt revint au centre de la pièce.

" Jawohl, mein Herr. " fit-il. " Une épée, pas de pouvoirs. Rien d'autre ? "

" Si. " dit Logan. " Aucun de tes tours. C'est un match à l'épée normal. Tous les pieds restent au sol. Et pas de queue. "

Kurt rit. " Très bien, c'est d'accord. Mais je te préviens, même avec toutes ces restrictions, tu n'as pas une chance. "

Logan eut un sourire en coin, une lueur de challenge brillant dans ses yeux rétrécis. " On verra ça. " gronda-t-il du fond de sa gorge, laçant le fourreau du katana dans un coin de la pièce et levant l'arme.

" Alors, Mein Freund " dit Kurt l'air de rien alors qu'ils touchaient la pointe de leurs épées en un bref salut. " Pour quoi te bats-tu cette nuit ? "

Logan plissa les yeux. " Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? "

" Chaque bon combat a sa raison. " lui dit Kurt. " Autrement, tous les deux, nous ne serions que deux hommes essayant de nous frapper avec des tiges de métal pointues. "

Logan plissa encore plus les yeux. " Je sais ce que tu veux faire et je te l'ai déjà dit, farfadet. Je ne crache pas mes tripes comme ça. "

Kurt haussa les épaules. " Ach, bien. Ça valait le coup d'essayer, nein ? En garde ! "

Kurt bondit, lançant aussitôt une attaque agressive. Logan ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Son instinct le poussait à attaquer en premier, et c'était contraire à ses habitudes de devoir passer à la défensive si vite.

Kurt avait parfaitement conscience de la gêne de Logan. C'était un bon observateur de la nature humaine – un donc qu'il avait acquis de l'ennui des moments passés à ne rien faire, confiné au cirque à cause de son apparence. Toutes les villes n'étaient pas aussi tolérantes à l'égard des acrobates gitans bleus à l'allure démoniaque que Kurt l'aurait souhaité. Pour l'instant, il savait d'après l'expression de Logan que l'homme cherchait un moyen de changer le cours des choses, de mettre Kurt sur la défensive. Un léger sourire se forma sur le visage indigo de Kurt. La concentration de Logan était complètement focalisée sur la manipulation du combat. Il tombait droit dans le piège de Kurt.

Kurt se laissa aller à trébucher sous les coups puissants de son adversaire, offrant à Logan l'opportunité qu'il recherchait désespérément. Cependant, il anticipa ses mouvements, évitant la lame de Logan pour tapoter tranquillement le centre de sa poitrine avec la pointe de son épée. Combat terminé, il s'écarta du chemin de Logan. Logan s'arrêta net, tournant sur place pour voir Kurt s'appuyer sur le mur avec un large sourire.

" Ça fait un pour moi. " dit l'Allemand. " Envie de recommencer ? "

" Tu as fait ça exprès, hein. " grogna Logan. " Tu avais tout prévu. "

Le sourire de Kurt s'agrandit et prit une note moqueuse. " Bien sûr. Ce n'est pas qu'on appelle la stratégie ? "

Logan grogna, un léger sourire se formant aussi sur son visage. " Pas mal. " admit-il. " Mais je me méfierai de toi maintenant. On y va. "

" Mêmes règles. " demanda Kurt, avançant pour se mettre en position.

Logan lui lança un sourire en coin. " Non. Rendons les choses plus marrantes. Toujours pas de pouvoirs et pas de queue, mais tu peux utiliser tes tours si tu veux. Et les deux épées sont pour qui les attrape. Qui les choppe en premier peut les prendre. Et le combat ne s'arrête que sur une touche du torse. "

" D'accord. " dit Kurt en hochant la tête. Les deux amis touchèrent leurs épées, pus Logan recula, tournant autour de l'Elfe sur la pointe de ses pieds, comme un boxeur attendant le bon moment pour frapper.

Après quelques moments confus, Kurt devina ce que son adversaire voulait faire. Logan essayait de passer sous sa garde. Il voulait se donner une chance de lui échapper pour être le premier à prendre les épées supplémentaires dans le coin, à environ 4m50. Kurt leva un sourcil, expression perdue dans les ombres de ses cheveux bouclés. C'était un plan rusé. Mais pas assez rusé pour lutter contre le bien nommé Incroyable Diablo.

Diablo plongea, repoussant l'épée de Logan vers le bas en sautant sur les épaules de son adversaire. De là, il se propulsa en l'air, replia ses genoux sur sa poitrine en exécutant un triple saut périlleux, atterrissant gracieusement sur ses pieds nus à peine deux mètres devant les épées. Le temps que Logan soulève son menton du sol et se rue vers lui, Diablo avait défait les attaches de la première épée et fut prêt à accueillir le Canadien avec une épée dans chaque main.

Avec un rugissement, Wolverine enragé leva son katana au-dessus de sa tête en le tenant à deux mains, trop furieux de la manière dont Diablo l'avait utilisé comme tremplin pour réaliser qu'une fois encore il s'était laissé sans défense. Avec un rictus, Diablo plongea en avant, touchant la poitrine de Wolverine avec la pointe de son épée pour s'enfuyant d'une roulade avant que le katana brillant ne fende son crâne en deux.

Kurt fit tourner avec adresse son épée gauche entre ses doigts épais, comme un bâton de majorette, levant la main droite pour étouffer un faux bâillement. " Ça fait deux pour moi. " dit-il en examinant ses ongles jaunes et épais, tout en faisant tourner l'autre épée. " Vraiment, mein Herr, tu dois faire mieux que ça. Nos épées se sont à peine touchées pendant ce soi-disant combat. "

Il arrêta de faire tourner son épée et regarda droit Logan. " Tu devrais vraiment apprendre à contrôler ton humeur, mien Freund. " dit-il avec sérieux. Puis il sourit. " C'est tout le piment du jeu. "

Les yeux étrécis de Wolverine s'arrondirent de rage, mais l'esprit plus rationnel de Logan accepta bon gré mal gré la véracité des mots de Kurt.

" Très bien. " grogna-t-il. " On recommence. Pas de règles. On a droit à tout. Mais cette fois, le combat s'achève uniquement avec une touche au cou. "

Les yeux de Kurt s'arrondirent. " Tu es sûr que c'est juste ? " demanda-t-il.

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, juste ? " demanda Logan, perplexe.

Kurt sourit comme un petit garçon prêt à faire une farce et dit " Eh bien, tu n'as pas de cou. "

Avant que Wolverine puisse avancer pour l'étrangler, Kurt rit et fit un mouvement apaisant de la main. " Nein, bitte, ne t'énerve pas. Je plaisantais. " promit-il. " Une touche sur le cou, d'accord. Prêt ? "

Logan le fixa d'un air noir. " Tu deviens un peu trop sûr de toi, garçon de cirque. " grogna-t-il. " Et c'est bon. Pour moi, c'est d'accord. En garde. Je ne vais pas me laisser avoir aussi facilement cette fois. "

Kurt sourit largement. " Enfin ! " s'écria-t-il. " Un vrai défi ! " Il salua brièvement Logan, sans quitter des yeux le visage de son adversaire. " Ça sera un plaisir de balayer le sol avec ton arrière-train, mein Herr. "

Logan montra les crocs. " On verra quel arrière-train balaiera le sol quand j'en aurai fini avec toi, mec. Maintenant, arrête de bavarder. On se bat ! "

Les deux adversaires touchèrent leurs épées comme avant, mais alors que Kurt reculait, Logan bondit en avant. Surpris, Kurt para le coup, son bras tremblant sous la force de l'attaque de Wolverine. Wolverine redoubla d'agressivité envers son adversaire plus agile, son épée un tourbillon brillant alors que Kurt s'efforçait désespérément de bloquer chaque coup, utilisant ensemble ses deux épées.

Wolverine avait bien dit la vérité. Il ne retenait plus rien, et la rage qui alimentait son attaque était alarmante. Un léger sourire apparut sur le visage balafré de Diablo. Eh bien, si ça se passait comme ça, ils pouvaient jouer ce jeu à deux. Alors que Wolverine lui bondissait dessus avec un rugissement féroce, Diablo disparut dans un BAMF de fumée soufrée.

Wolverine toussa et trébucha, déséquilibré quand son épée ne rencontra que de l'air. Ce type de téléportation si près mettait le souk dans ses sens surdéveloppés. Le bruit résonnait encore dans ses oreilles alors que l'odeur âcre du soufre brûlait ses narines. La lumière vive et les dernières volutes de fumée firent couler des larmes dans ses yeux, brouillant sa vue. Pendant un instant, ce fut comme s'il était aveugle. A cause de cela, il fut complètement pris par surprise quand Diablo lui bondit dessus d'un point totalement inattendu, poussant son propre rugissement. Cette fois, cependant, il était armé des trois épées.

Wolverine se tourna face au bruit, son épée bien prête même si ses yeux ne l'étaient pas. Mais Diablo n'allait sûrement y aller mollo avec lui. Perturbant Wolverine avec une série de téléportations rapides comme l'éclair qui emplirent la scène d'une fumée âcre, Diablo lui bondit dessus, envoyant le Canadien au sol alors qu'il roulait gracieusement sur ses pieds.

Diablo aurait facilement pu arrêter le match à cet instant. Wolverine était allongé au sol, un peu sonné. Il ne lui aurait fallu qu'un léger mouvement du poignet pour amener la pointe de son épée sur le cou du Canadien. Mais où était le jeu là-dedans ? Le sourire brillant de Diablo s'élargit encore alors que Wolverine se redressait, griffes étendues et une rage meurtrière brillant dans ses yeux sombres et embués.

" Attaque donc, chien galeux ! " railla Diablo, bondissant une nouvelle fois à l'attaque. Wolverine jeta son épée de côté, utilisant ses griffes d'adamantium pour contrecarrer les coups de Diablo avec une force hallucinante, alimentée par toute la rage, la culpabilité et la frustration emmagasinées et bouillant en lui depuis Alkali Lake. En voyant le changement dans les yeux de son adversaire, le sourire de Diablo s'agrandit et il mit plus d'énergie dans ses attaques. Ça marchait exactement comme il l'avait prévu. Puis il se calma, son cœur se serrant déjà en sympathie à la pensée de ce qu'il allait faire à son ami. Mais même, il savait que si Logan devait guérir, il devait d'abord affronter sa douleur. Puis, peut-être, le cauchemar pourrait prendre fin.

" Tu n'aurais rien pu faire, tu sais. " dit Diablo, glissant ses épées entre les griffes de Wolverine et repoussant son adversaire avec son pied. Il bondit pour se mettre debout alors que Wolverine trébuchait et reprenait rapidement son équilibre. " C'était le choix du Doktor Grey. Rien de ce que toi ou qui que soit ait pu faire l'auraient empêchée de faire démarrer le jet. "

Wolverine plongea à nouveau, attaquant si férocement que Diablo ne put le bloquer avec ses épées et dut se téléporter hors de portée.

" J'aurais dû le sentir. " cria Logan, chargeant Diablo toutes griffes en avant. " A quoi ça sert d'avoir tous ces sens d'animal si je ne peux même pas voir ce qui se passe sous mon nez ! "

" Le Doktor Grey était télépathe " lui rappela Diablo, tournant sur lui-même pour bloquer Wolverine avec les épées de son bras droit et de sa queue. " Et très puissante. " continua-t-il alors que Wolverine trébuchait légèrement avant de se relever. " Si elle ne voulait pas que tu sentes quelque chose, tu ne pouvais rien sentir, même si tes sens sont très aiguisés. "

" Stupide monstre allemand. " rugit Wolverine de rage et de chagrin. " Tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles ! "

Les yeux dorés de Diablo brillèrent dangereusement et il répondit à l'attaque de Wolverine avec une nouvelle force. Wolverine continua, des larmes emplissant ses yeux, même s'il ne s'en rendait probablement pas compte, " Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas téléporté avant ? Pourquoi tu n'y es pas allé quand on a vu qu'elle était partie ! "

" Je ne peux pas me téléporter là où je ne vois pas ! " gronda Diablo en retour, serrant ses dents pointues alors qu'il s'efforçait d'empêcher les griffes de Wolverine de lui perforer le cœur. Il le repoussa, brandit ses épées et plongea en avant.

" Tu aurais pu le faire si ça avait été 'Ro dehors. " répliqua Wolverine, avec un coup qui trancha net son épée droite, faisant tomber trois morceaux de métal au sol avec un bruit sec. Sans perdre une seconde, Diablo fit passer l'épée de son bras gauche dans sa main droite, et utilisa sa queue pour lancer la deuxième épée dans sa main gauche.

" Si ça avait été Ororo, j'aurais pris encore plus de précautions pour être sûr de l'endroit où j'allais " cria Diablo. " Ça nous aurait amenés à quoi si je m'étais retrouvé dans un arbre ou un rocher ? "

Wolverine sanglotait franchement maintenant, frappant vite et fort alors qu'il transformait toute sa tristesse et tout sa culpabilité en rage. " On n'aurait pas dû la laisser là " rugit-il. " Pour tout ce qu'on sait, elle peut avoir survécu. Elle nous a tirés de là. Pourquoi pas elle ? "

" Herr Professeur a scanné toute la zone " lui rappela Diablo, clignant des yeux quand Wolverine détruisit sa seconde épée. Cela lui fit l'effet d'un seau d'eau froide de réaliser qu'il ne lui restait qu'une épée. Il devrait faire très attention à la manière dont il l'utilisait, surtout avec l'état instable dans lequel se trouvait Wolverine. " Il n'a pas pu repérer sa signature mentale. On a tous fait de notre mieux. Le Doktor Grey ne voulait pas être sauvée. "

" Comment est-ce qu'elle a osé " hurla Wolverine " Qu'est-ce qui lui a donné le droit de faire quelque chose d'aussi stupide ! Elle était censée être intelligente, assez intelligente pour ne pas tomber dans cette merde de 'la survie du plus grand nombre' ! Pourquoi est-ce que toutes les personnes auxquelles je tiens doivent mourir ! "

Wolverine lâcha tout avec un autre rugissement guttural en plongeant à nouveau vers Diablo. Diablo se téléporta hors de son chemin, puis revint, laissant Wolverine l'attaquer alors qu'il faisait tout le tour de la pièce, lui opposant coup pour coup. Quand il sembla que Wolverine s'était enfin vidé, Diablo sauta très haut en l'air.

Logan fut surpris de trouver le farfadet perché sur ses épaules, le métal froid de la dernière épée de Kurt reposant contre son cou.

" Ça va mieux, mein Freund ? " demanda-t-il doucement.

Logan feula, mais ce n'était pas vraiment sincère, plutôt un prétexte pour garder son visage dur. " Dégage de là ! "

Kurt sauta avec agilité par dessus la tête de Logan, atterrissant un mètre devant lui. " Tu me dois une bière. "

Logan le fixa, frottant ses yeux d'un geste rapide contre sa manche. " Quoi ? "

" C'est la règle. " dit Kurt. " J'ai gagné tous les matchs. Ça veut dire que tu me dois une bière. "

Logan le fixa, observant l'homme bleu et mince qui se tenait devant lui. Il ne vit aucun signe que le farfadet se moquait de lui pour avoir perdu le contrôle comme il l'avait fait. Il ne vit pas non plus signe de la pitié répugnante à laquelle il s'était à moitié attendu. S'il avait vu ça, il aurait simplement séparé la tête du farfadet de ses épaules et ç'en aurait été fini de tous ces trucs – les X-Men, le Rêve de Xavier, tout. Mais, là, tout ce qu'il voyait c'était les yeux dorés calmes et accueillants d'un homme qui avait forcé Wolverine à faire face à sa douleur et qui non seulement avait survécu à l'expérience mais, étrangement, semblait encore vouloir passer du temps avec lui.

Regardant le visage patient et balafré de Kurt, Logan réalisa soudain que ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu un réel ami. Un compagnon, un égal qui pourrait le comprendre et aimer les mêmes choses que lui. Aucun des autres X-Men ne semblait correspondre. Scott était un gros nœud et rien de ce que quiconque dirait ne pourrait jamais changer l'opinion de Logan. Logan respectait le professeur, mais ne le plaçait pas exactement dans la catégorie 'ami'. 'Grand type et figure d'autorité / Richard qui pense qu'il sait tout mieux que tout le monde' correspondaient mieux au point de vue de Logan. Ororo était gentille et très séduisante, mais elle n'avait jamais semblé intéressée par lui, et maintenant tout semblait indiquer qu'elle avait des vues sur Kurt. Malicia était une chouette gamine, mais c'était juste une gamine. Comme tous les autres gosses de l'école.

Logan pensa que de toutes ces personnes, c'était seulement Kurt – l'artiste de cirque d'une timidité maladive qui n'était dans l'équipe que depuis une semaine – qui avait fait l'effort de vouloir connaître le sauvage et énigmatique Wolverine.

" Tu es doué. " admit Logan, allant ramasser son katana et le fourreau.

Kurt haussa les épaules, devinant que Logan ne faisait pas référence qu'à ses talents d'escrimeur. " Ja, je sais. "

Logan sourit, secouant la tête.

" Was ? " demanda Kurt. " Tu préférerais que je la joue fausse modestie et que je nie l'évidence ? Et puis, c'est toi qui as dit qu'on avait droit à tout. "

" Ouais. Je crois que j'ai dit ça. " Glissant son épée dans le fourreau, Logan se tourna vers son ami.

" Alors, farfadet, qu'est-ce que tu bois ? "

" Qu'est-ce que tu as ? " demanda Kurt.

Logan sourit. " Molsen. "

Kurt haussa les épaules. " Alors on boira ça. Mais quand j'aurai de l'argent, j'irai acheter de la vraie bière allemande. A côté de ça, toutes les autres sembles pâles. "

" Ah bon ? Alors je pense que je dois m'améliorer en escrime. "

Kurt inclina la tête. " Pourquoi ? "

" Parce que la prochaine fois, je veux être sûr que c'est toi qui nous paies à boire. "

Kurt rit. " Ach, alors tu as appris quelque chose avec nos petits matchs. C'est bien. Mais, Logan " il sourit, ses dents pointues étincelant dans la lumière artificielle de la pièce " je dois te prévenir que la prochaine fois, je ne serai pas un adversaire aussi facile. "

" Qu- " Logan resta bouche bée. Kurt avait résisté à la rage de Wolverine et non content de survivre, avait manipulé la situation en sa faveur. Et il affirmait qu'il y était allé facile ? Avant que Logan puisse ajouter quoi que ce fût, cependant, il vit que Kurt riait à nouveau.

" Je plaisante, Mein Freund. " hoqueta-t-il. " Honnêtement, je n'ai pas eu de séance comme ça depuis que j'ai quitté le cirque. Quand tu as cassé ma seconde épée, pendant un moment, j'ai vraiment eu peur de ne pas sortir d'ici vivant. "

Ce fut le tour de Logan de sourire. " Il n'est que sept heures du matin. " remarqua-t-il, regardant la grande pendule digitale au mur. " Tu penses qu'on a le temps pour nos bières avant que les gamins descendent manger ? "

" Ach, on est samedi. " fit Kurt. " Si c'est comme la semaine dernière, on devrait avoir au moins une heure avant que quelqu'un descende. On y va ? "

Le sourire de Logan s'agrandit. " Après toi, farfadet. "

* * *

Kurt et Logan en étaient à leur seconde bière quand Ororo Munroe entra dans la cuisine. C'était son tour de préparer le petit-déjeuner pour les étudiants, et elle se demandait si elle allait cuisiner quelque chose ou juste sortir les céréales et le lait. Quand elle vit les deux hommes assis à table, cependant, ses yeux de cristal se plissèrent de désapprobation.

" Boire avant le petit-déjeuner ? " gronda-t-elle de sa meilleure voix de professeur. Les deux hommes bondirent à son arrivée inattendue. Ororo croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. " Quel exemple donnez-vous aux enfants ? "

Kurt la regarda comme un enfant que sa mère aurait surpris la main dans la boite de gâteaux. Puis il se voûta dans sa chaise, son visage virant au pourpre sous le ton de sa voix. Logan, de l'autre côté, s'appuya sur son dossier et prit une gorgée de défi.

" Les mioches sont pas là. " lui dit-il.

" Ce n'est pas la question. " dit Ororo. " Le Professeur a une règle sur ce qu'on boit ici. Et cette règle est pas d'alcool. "

Kurt eut l'air d'avoir prit un coup de poing dans le ventre. " Tu veux dire que cette règle s'applique aussi aux adultes ? " demanda-t-il, serrant sa bière de manière protectrice. Logan rit en voyant son visage.

" D'habitude. " dit Ororo en fronçant légèrement les sourcils " Du vin ou de la bière sont parfois servis au dîner. Mais jamais le matin. Et sûrement pas avant le petit-déjeuner. "

" Allez, 'Ro, lâche-nous un peu. " grommela Logan. " La nuit a été longue. Et le farfadet a mérité sa bière. "

Kurt envoya un regard empli de gratitude à son ami. L'expression d'Ororo passa de la confusion à l'inquiétude.

" Pourquoi ? " demanda-t-elle. " il s'est passé quelque chose ? "

" Nan " la rassura Logan avec un geste de la main. " Mais le gamin ici présent m'a battu trois fois de suite à l'épée. Et, tu peux t'en douter, ça demande pas mal de pratique. "

Les grands yeux bleus d'Ororo s'élargirent quand elle comprit et elle adressa un sourire rusé et affectueux à Kurt. Kurt cligna des yeux, se demandant ce qui avait provoqué ce brusque changement d'attitude.

" Donc " dit-elle " je vois que tu as pratiqué ton art sur Wolverine. " Elle sourit largement, faisant rougir Kurt. " Logan a raison alors. Tu as mérité ta bière. Désolée de t'avoir crié dessus. "

Kurt rougit encore plus, essayant de cacher son expression un peu idiote en achevant sa bière.

" J'ai fini de toute façon. " dit-il, se levant pour aller mettre sa bouteille vide dans la poubelle du recyclage. " Euh " il s'éclaircit la gorge. " Est-ce que tu voudrais de l'aide pour préparer le petit-déjeuner, Liebchen ? "

Ororo lui sourit, ses yeux scintillant de la manière exacte qui lui donnait l'impression que ses jambes s'étaient transformées en gelée. " Toute aide sera appréciée. " lui dit-elle, tendant la main pour serrer la sienne.

Logan regarda le reste du monde, y compris lui-même, s'effacer pour ne laisser que ses deux amis. " Eh bien, je vais y aller. " dit-il, jetant sa propre bouteille dans la poubelle avec celle de Kurt. Il gloussa intérieurement quand même le bruit ne leur fit pas tourner la tête.

" Salut, Logan. " réussit à dire Kurt, mais sa voix était distante.

Ouais, se dit Logan en quittant la cuisine avec un large sourire. Ils étaient dedans jusqu'au cou. Ça serait un miracle s'ils commençaient même à préparer le petit déjeuner avant que les enfants déboulent.

" Alors " dit Kurt après un bon moment " Tu avais prévu quoi ? Des gaufres peut-être ? Je crois qu'il y a de la pâte toute prête dans un des placards. "

" Ça me va, si tu veux vraiment te donner tout ce mal. " dit Ororo. " Pour te dire la vérité, je pensais plutôt à sortir le lait et les céréales. "

Kurt ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais s'immobilisa, ses yeux dorés s'arrondissant, et leva une main vers sa tête.

" Kurt ? " demanda Ororo, inquiète. " Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? "

Kurt cligna plusieurs fois des yeux puis secoua la tête comme pour l'éclaircir. Quand il regarda à nouveau Ororo, il semblait presque effrayé.

" C'était le Professeur, dans ma tête. " dit-il. " Il veut que je vienne dans son bureau maintenant. "

" Ça doit être important " dit Ororo, les sourcils froncés. " Charles évite généralement un contact si intrusif. "

Kurt avait l'air nettement mal à l'aise. " Je suis désolé, Liebchen " dit-il. " J'aimerais bien rester-"

Ororo ne le laissa pas finir. " Dis toi que le plus vite tu y vas, le plus vite tu reviens. Je serai encore là, ne t'inquiète pas. "

Kurt lui rendit son sourire, les yeux doux, en prenant sa main dans la sienne. " Tu ne verras même pas que je suis parti. " dit-il, embrassant sa main puis reculant d'un pas pour disparaître dans un BAMF du fumée soufrée.

* * *

Le Professeur Xavier était au téléphone quand Kurt apparut dans son bureau. Il leva un doigt à l'adresse de Kurt, lui faisant signe d'attendre. Kurt hocha silencieusement la tête et bondit pour s'accroupir dans un fauteuil rembourré, sa queue s'agitant nerveusement derrière lui.

" Oui, M. le Président " dit Xavier après une longue pause. Oui. En fait, il est juste là. "

Kurt se figea, sa queue se crispant avec une terreur soudaine. Le Président des Etats-Unis, l'homme qu'il avait attaqué sous l'influence de Stryker, était au téléphone. D'après le visage sombre du Professeur, ça ne pouvait pas être bon. Kurt frissonna, sa queue revint soudain à la vie et s'enroula fermement autour du bras du fauteuil. Allait-il être exilé ? Est-ce que la police allait venir l'arrêter ? Allait-il passer le reste de sa vie en prison, ou est-ce qu'ils allaient le mettre devant un peloton d'exécution et en finir rapidement ?

Le Professeur parlait à nouveau. " Vous le voulez ? Oui, bien sûr... Je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi. Un moment, s'il vous plait. "

" Kurt " murmura Xavier " le Président désire te parler. "

Kurt regarda avec surprise le Professeur lui tendre le téléphone. Tremblant légèrement, Kurt tendit la main et pressa le combiné contre son oreille. Le Professeur sourit. Kurt inclina la tête, et se dit qu'il aimerait bien savoir ce qui se passait.

" Allô ? M. Wagner ? Vous m'entendez ? " Ça devait être la voix du Président. Kurt avala difficilement sa salive et hocha la tête avant de réaliser que le Président ne pouvait pas le voir à travers le téléphone.

" Ah, ja. Oui. Oui, monsieur. C'est ça, je veux dire... " Kurt tressaillit. Il devait avoir l'air d'un parfait idiot. " Oui, M. le Président. Je vous entends. "

" Très bien. " dit le Président. " Et ne soyez pas si nerveux ! J'appelle avec de bonnes nouvelles. "

Kurt écarquilla les yeux. Il pouvait entendre son cœur battre dans ses oreilles. " De bonnes nouvelles ? " répéta-t-il, osant à peine prier que le Président voulait dire ce qu'il espérait qu'il voulait dire.

" Oui, en effet, M. Wagner " dit le Président. " Je voulais vous le dire en personne avant la conférence de presse de ce matin. J'ai lu le dossier que les X-Men m'ont remis il y a une semaine avec beaucoup d'attention, et je dois dire que je suis horrifié par ce qui vous a été fait ainsi qu'aux autres mutants que le Colonel Stryker a maltraités. Je peux assurer que Washington ne laissera pas passer ces actions impardonnables et qu'aucune responsabilité ne sera retenue contre vous pour ce que vous avez fait sous l'influence du sérum de contrôle mental de Stryker. "

Kurt avait l'impression que le sol s'était ouvert sous son fauteuil. Il était en chute libre. Il planait complètement. Cette conversation ne pouvait pas être réelle. " W-was ? " parvint-il à dire " Vous... vous voulez dire... ? "

" C'est exact, M. Wagner. Je viens de signer votre pardon. En fait, je pense que vous m'avez probablement sauvé la vie ce jour-là. "

" Que voulez-vous dire ? " demanda Kurt, le choc transformant sa voix en un murmure à peine audible.

Le Président semblait presque mal à l'aise. " Je l'ai vu dans vos yeux, quand vous... hem... aviez ce couteau ? Ils semblaient vides et, après le coup de feu, quelque chose a changé. L'instant avant que vous vous... téléportiez, c'est bien ça ? "

Kurt acquiesça de nouveau. " Ja, c'est ça. "

" Téléportiez " répéta le Président. " C'était comme si vous étiez soudain une personne différente. J'aurais pu jurer que vous étiez au moins aussi terrifié que moi. C'est ce qui m'a fait prendre ma décision. Si je ne l'avais pas vu de mes propres yeux, je n'aurais jamais été capable de croire ce que j'ai vu dans ces dossiers. Stryker peut avoir mis ce couteau dans votre main, mais c'est vous qui avez choisi de le laisser tomber, M. Wagner. Et pour cela, je vous dois la vie et ce pays vous doit sa gratitude. "

Kurt ne pouvait pas parler. Il ne pouvait pas penser. Il savait qu'il pleurait, mais il s'en fichait. Son cœur était prêt à exploser mais sa gorge n'avait jamais été aussi serrée.

" M. Wagner ? " demanda le Président. " Vous êtes toujours là ? "

" Ach, " fit Kurt, la tête tourbillonnant. " Ja. Oui, M. le Président. Danke. Ich kann es nicht ausdrucken ! Ich kann nicht sprechen...ich kann nicht... Ich bin Ihnen sehr dankbar, Herr Präsident. Sehr, sehr dankbar ! Dankeschön !"

Le Président se mit à rire. " Je prends ça comme un merci. Est-ce que le Professeur Xavier est toujours là ? "

Kurt renifla légèrement et hocha la tête, ne réalisant même pas qu'il avait parlé en allemand. " Ja, mein Herr. Er ist da. "

" Je dois encore discuter de quelques petites choses avec lui avant la conférence de presse. Cela a été un plaisir de parler avec vous, M. Wagner. "

" Und mit Ihnen, Herr Präsident. Dankeschön ! "

" Au revoir. "

" Ja " murmura Kurt, rendant le téléphone à Xavier d'une main tremblante. " Auf Wiedersehen "

En voyant le visage souriant de Xavier, Kurt sourit lui-même jusqu'aux oreilles. Le Président lui avait pardonné ! Il n'était plus un homme recherché, plus l'Assassin de la Maison Blanche. Kurt retomba en arrière dans son fauteuil, complètement étourdi, des larmes roulant sur son visage quand il tourna son regard plein de gratitude vers le plafond. " Gott sei Dank ! " réussit-il à dire, avant que sa voix ne soit recouverte par les sanglots.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kurt réalisa qu'une main tenait doucement son épaule. Clignant des yeux pour en chasser les larmes, il vit qu'elle appartenait au Professeur Xavier.

" Ach " soupira-t-il en reniflant. " Le Président doit me prendre pour un idiot, nein ? Pleurer en allemand comme ça. " Kurt gloussa malgré lui, s'essuyant les yeux avec la pointe de sa queue.

Xavier sourit gentiment. " En fait, non. " dit-il. " Ta réaction a au contraire renforcé tout ce que je lui ai dit sur toi. Je peut t'assurer qu'il a été impressionné. Il ne doutait plus du tout qu'il faisait la bonne chose en te pardonnant. "

Kurt lutta pour reprendre sa respiration et ralentir son cœur. " Je dois le dire à Ororo " dit-il. " Je - je l'ai laissée dans la cuisine. Je dois lui dire. "

Xavier hocha la tête. " Alors va, mon garçon. Et n'oublie pas de regarder CNN à neuf heures et demie. C'est là que le Président fera sa conférence de presse. "

Kurt acquiesça. " Je le ferai, Herr Professeur. Et merci de m'avoir appelé. Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux ! "

Avec un dernier sourire brillant, Kurt disparut du bureau du Professeur avec un BAMF explosif.

* * *

BAMF !

Ororo leva les yeux de son bol de pâte à gaufres et sourit. Son sourire s'effaça, cependant, quand elle vit les joues striées de larmes de son ami et ses yeux rouges.

" Kurt " cria-t-elle, courant vers lui. " Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? "

Kurt la surprit en souriant, son visage s'illuminant comme un lever de soleil. " C'était le Président au téléphone " lui dit-il. " Il m'a parlé. " Il étendit les bras pour prendre ses mains, l'attirant contre lui avec sa queue, trop excité pour réaliser ce qu'il faisait. " Il m'a pardonné, meine Liebe " lui dit-il en souriant. " Il m'a pardonné ! Il m'a dit que c'était Stryker qui avait mis le couteau dans ma main, mais que moi, je l'avais laissé tomber ! Il m'a dit qu'il me devait la vie ! "

Serrant les paupières pour contenir un nouveau flot de larmes, Kurt attira Ororo dans une étreinte serrée, la faisant tourner jusqu'à ce que ses pieds quittent le sol et riant comme un idiot.

Ororo lui sourit quand il la reposa, dessinant les cicatrices de son visage avec ses doigts fins. " Je t'avais dit que ça arriverait. " dit-elle. " Tu avais juste besoin d'un peu de foi. "

Kurt rit à nouveau, lui souriant avec de l'affection pure. " Il y a une conférence de presse sur CNN à neuf heures et demie. " lui dit-il avec excitation. " Et le monde entier va savoir ! Mais je voulais te le dire en premier. Je suis innocent ! "

Ororo regarda son visage rayonnant de joie, ses yeux de cristal scintillant doucement alors que son propre sourire s'adoucissait en quelque chose de plus. Doucement, elle se pencha en avant, ne s'arrêtant que quand son nez frôla celui de Kurt. " Tu sais quoi ? "

Kurt avait peur de bouger, son cerveau en éruption était complètement incapable de comprendre ce qui se passait. Elle ne pouvait sûrement pas passer ses bras autour de lui. Elle ne pouvait pas passer une main dans les boucles à l'arrière de son crâne. Elle ne pouvait sûrement pas l'attirer encore plus près, presser ses lèvres contre les siennes...

" Mein Gott " souffla-t-il, ses lèvres bougeant contre les siennes alors qu'il lui rendait son baiser. C'était réel. C'était réel et c'était fantastique et il voulait que ça ne s'arrête jamais. Leur baiser aurait pu durer pour l'éternité, ça aurait encore été trop court. Quand ils se séparèrent enfin, ils se regardaient tous les deux avec la même lueur dans les yeux.

" Je suis fière de toi, Kurt " lui dit Ororo, l'étreignant une dernière fois avant de se libérer de sa queue possessive. " Mais je dois y aller si je ne veux pas que les gaufres brûlent. " Elle prit sa main et la serra en souriant. " Ta gaufre et moi, on se retrouvera sur la canapé à neuf heures et demie pour la conférence de presse. " dit-elle. " Les enfants devront juste renoncer à leurs dessins animés aujourd'hui.

Relâchant sa main, elle lui lança un dernier sourire avant de filer vers l'appareil à gaufres.

Le souffle coupé et la tête lui tournant, Kurt regarda son dos en clignant des yeux, un large sourire s'épanouissant sur ses traits sombres. " Elle m'a embrassé " murmura-t-il, son sourire s'élargissant, n'y croyant pas encore tout à fait. Un gloussement sourd commença à grandir en lui et il secoua la tête, les yeux arrondis et brillants. " Jamais avant... Je n'aurais jamais... Jamais personne... "

Incapable de retenir plus longtemps ses émotions débordantes, Kurt abandonna la cuisine vide avec un grand BAMF, réapparaissant au sommet du toit du manoir à l'instant exact où le gloussement explosa en fou rire heureux. Kurt écarta les bras et se tourna vers la brise matinale, voulant embrasser le monde entier.

" Merci, Seigneur, de m'avoir offert tous ces bonheurs ! " s'écria Kurt en allemand, ses yeux s'emplissant de larmes de gratitude. " Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour recevoir de telles bénédictions, mais je promets que je ne les tiendrai jamais pour acquises ! Pour la première fois, j'ai l'impression que ma vie a un but ! Et encore plus que ça " là, son rire redoubla " Je crois que je suis amoureux ! " cria-t-il.

" Ororo Munroe m'a embrassé, Seigneur ! " hurla-t-il depuis son perchoir. " Tu entends ça ? Elle m'a embrassé, et je l'ai embrassée aussi ! "

Alors que Kurt s'effondrait sur le toit, secoué d'un rire incontrôlable et se sentant merveilleusement libre et au chaud alors que son cœur se gonflait d'un bonheur profond, envahissant tout, Kurt réalisa soudain qu'il savait comment finir sa lettre pour Christian. Il avait réussi à ce que Logan s'ouvre à lui, le Président lui avait pardonné, et il venait de se faire embrasser par la plus belle femme qu'il ait jamais rencontrée. Pour la première fois depuis très, très longtemps, Kurt Wagner avait l'impression d'être assis tout en haut du monde, et il savait que sa vie ne serait plus jamais la même.

Riant toujours, Kurt se téléporta à nouveau, la fumée se dissipant rapidement et le léger écho de son rire rebondissant dans le parc comme seules preuves de sa présence.

Fin


End file.
